Trakhios
Diavios is a Flying Wyvern and a Hybrid Species of Gravios and Diablos. |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Dinoman0310}} Physiology Diavios is the offspring of a male Diablos and a female Gravios. This gives it immense size, being even larger than both parents when fully grown. The top part of its head is more rounded than that of Gravios' and has large horns on it from Diablos. These horns are however slightly larger than that of a regular Diablos, being closer to the horn size of a HC Diablos. It also has a frill like Diablos, but it also has thicker parts on its frill which are from the Gravios. The bottom part of its head has the chin like that of Gravios and also has the small tusk-like fangs from Diablos. Its body is large and covered in the same armored shell as Gravios and also has the "pinecones" from Gravios on its back. Unlike Gravios however, it doesn't look "fat" but is instead more muscular like Diablos. This is the same for its wings which allows it to make short flights like Gravios despite its even larger size. Its wings also have three claw-like appendages like Diablos. Its legs are stocky and wide-set like Diablos, but are armored like that of Gravios. Its tail is structured like that of Diablos, but also has the large spikes from Gravios on the end of its tail. It has orange eyes and its body is a gold-like white. Backstory Some say that in Mezeporta there was a person which wanted to create something powerful by breeding different monsters together, but it is unknown with what purpose this was done. They are said to have created many hybrids, each with slight variations in power, looks, and other aspects. However, one day it went wrong and many hybrids went rogue, killing the scientists in the process and escaping into the wild. This is also said to be the reason why some Hybrid Species seem to be work together when they come across each other as they've known each other since birth. This is supported by a sighting of a Rajang-like beast and Diavios working together. This is all from reports however and thus it might not be true. However, when reports of these species came to the Guild, they seemed to panic and allowed the hunting of them. Behavior Being the offspring of Diablos and Gravios, the Diavios has a behavior which mixes elements from both of them. This means it's incredibly aggressive and territorial. It is theorized that individuals living in deserts might challenge other Diablos to a bout and individuals in volcanoes might raise regular Basarios. While it's thought that this theory is unlikely, some reports are said to show this behavior. Cutscene Hunt Cutscene * Location: Volcanic Hollow * Synopsis: As the hunter enters Area 8 of the Volcanic Hollow, they notice a Gravios seemingly randomly releasing flammable gas. It turns around and looks at the hunter and seems quite wounded. It then starts charging its heat beam, causing the hunter to go into a panic. Suddenly it falls over from its wounds which makes the hunter curious and thus they walk up to the corpse to investigate. The wounds seem large and severe, something that can't easily be done by another monster seeing the power and size of the Gravios. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking heavily as a large monster leaps out of the middle of the area. As the cloud fades away, the hunter sees the massive monster. It seems to resemble a Gravios, but it also somehow resembles a Diablos. The massive monster roars in a manner like that of Diablos, causing pain to the hunter, and then suddenly seems to charge a heat beam and is about to fire it off as the hunt begins. Ecology Cutscene * Location: Desert * Synopsis: The cutscene begins by showing two Diablos challenging each other in a bout, similar to how the Diablos Ecology Cutscene plays out. As the Diablos which won the bout roars in victory, the ground starts shaking. Suddenly a Diavios comes out of the ground and growls at the Diablos. The Diablos roars at the Diavios, challenging it for a bout so it can claim the territory. The Diavios accepts the challenge and charges at the Diablos, the Diablos charging at the Diavios. As their horns collide the Diavios seems to be winning until suddenly the Diablos backs off and slams its tail into the Diavios, causing it to back off. This however just seems to anger it so much it decides to use its heat beam which wounds the Diablos quite heavily. The Diablos decides to run away as the Diavios roars in victory, claiming the territory. Abilities Being the offspring of Diablos and Gravios, Diavios has abilities from both of them. It is capable of digging through the ground, producing a powerful roar and charging at high speeds with their horns like Diablos and it is capable of releasing a potent knockout gas from gaps in its underside and releasing a flammable gas as a waste product of its heat beam and of its diet. It's capable of combining its abilities and powers for even more devastating attacks then its parents can do. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: When enraged, Diavios will huff out a flaming black smoke which looks like a mix of the effects when Diablos and Gravios are enraged. * Tired State: When tired, Diavios will start drooling and will often fail doing its elemental-based attacks. It will also take longer to recover after doing attacks Frenzy, Apex and Hyper Diavios being a Hybrid Species means that they're rare and thus it was difficult to confirm if it could be in any of these statuses, but theories were formed on basis of the parents. Thus it was theorized Frenzied Diavios, Hyper Diavios and Apex Diavios can exist. Eventually Frenzied Diavios and Hyper Diavios were confirmed, but Apex Diavios' existence is still ambiguous. Frenzied Diavios was confirmed pretty quickly after sightings of this beast started happening. Diavios, being categorized as a 6-star level monster, is seen as similar in power to a Deviljho. Thus a Frenzied Diavios would be equal to a Frenzied Deviljho and thus Apex monsters. Frenzied Diavios has the usual changes of a Frenzied monster and also gains any changes and attacks which Frenzied Diablos and Frenzied Gravios get. Hyper Diavios' existence is still questionable but from a believable sighting, it's likely that it exists. Diavios in this state are again thought to be around equal in power to Deviljho in the same state. This makes a Hyper Diavios a serious threat. Hyper Diavios has the usual changes of a Hyper monster and also gains any changes and attacks which Hyper Diablos and Hyper Gravios get. The existence of Apex Diavios has been theorized as both parents are capable of attaining this state, but besides several questionable reports, it hasn't truly been confirmed. If one exists it would be around equal in power to an Apex Deviljho. This would make it a serious threat if one were to be found and would need to be taken down immediately. Diavios being a Hybrid Species means that they're rare and thus it was difficult to confirm if it could be in any of these statuses, but theories were formed on basis of the parents. Thus it was theorized Frenzied Diavios, Hyper Diavios and Apex Diavios can exist. Eventually Frenzied Diavios and Hyper Diavios were confirmed, but Apex Diavios' existence is still ambiguous. Frenzied Diavios was confirmed pretty quickly after sightings of this beast started happening. Diavios, being categorized as a 6-star level monster, is seen as similar in power to a Deviljho. Thus a Frenzied Diavios would be equal to a Frenzied Deviljho and thus Apex monsters. Frenzied Diavios has the usual changes of a Frenzied monster and also gains any changes and attacks which Frenzied Diablos and Frenzied Gravios get. Hyper Diavios' existence is still questionable but from a believable sighting, it's likely that it exists. Diavios in this state are again thought to be around equal in power to Deviljho in the same state. This makes a Hyper Diavios a serious threat. Hyper Diavios has the usual changes of a Hyper monster and also gains any changes and attacks which Hyper Diablos and Hyper Gravios get. The existence of Apex Diavios has been theorized as both parents are capable of attaining this state, but besides several questionable reports, it hasn't truly been confirmed. If one exists it would be around equal in power to an Apex Deviljho. This would make it a serious threat if one were to be found and would need to be taken down immediately. Mounts As Diavios is a Hybrid Species of Diablos and Gravios, its mount is a mix between the mounts of Diablos and Gravios. Just like Gravios, it's also capable of being mounted on its stomach. In-Game Description WIP Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Wyvern Feet * Infraorder: Heavy Shell Wyvern * Superfamily: Horn Wyvern (Father) + Armor Wyvern (Mother) * Family: Blos (Father) + Armor Wyvern (Mother) Diavios is a Hybrid Species of Diablos and Gravios. Thus it is closely related to these two and their other relatives. Habitat Range Being a Hybrid Species of Gravios and Diablos means that Diavios is found in a mix of its parents' habitats. Signs of Diavios have been found in the Volcano (2nd), Old Volcano, Primal Forest, Everwood, Volcanic Hollow, Ingle Isle, Desert, Sandy Plains, Dunes, Obsidian Caves and Ancient Outback. Ecological Niche Gravios and Diablos are both already high-up on the food chain, but Diavios takes it even further. It's omnivorous, because Diablos are herbivorous and Gravios will occasionally feed on meat. Just like Gravios it will also feed on minerals. Whenever it does feel like feeding on meat it can take down a large variety of prey. With its immense size and power it can easily feed on small monsters without any trouble at all. These include the likes of Ceanataur, Ioprey, Remobra and Uroktor in volcanic regions, and the likes of Cephalos, Genprey and Hermitaur in desert regions. This also includes the likes of Conga, Konchu, Slagtoth, Velociprey and Jaggi in the Primal Forest and Everwood. Larger predators can also become easy pickings for this massive Flying Wyvern. These can include Iodrome, Shogun Ceanataur, Volvidon and Yian Kut-Ku in volcanic regions, and Barroth, Cephadrome, Daimyo Hermitaur and Gendrome in desert regions. In the Primal Forest and Everwood they'll also feed on the likes of Congalala, Gypceros, Kecha Wacha and Malfestio. Even large and powerful monsters like Agnaktor, Glavenus, Rathalos, Mizutsune, Seltas Queen, Akura Vashimu and Seregios may sometimes be taken down by this gigantic monster for food. While they're truly powerful, they still have plenty of competitors. Several of the aforementioned monsters can be dangerous competitors for a Diavios. Other competitors can include Diablos, Gravios, Brachydios, Midogaron, Rajang, Deviljho, Teostra, Kuarusepusu and Odibatorasu. Despite this, many monsters would think twice before trying to challenge this mighty Hybrid Species. Biological Adaptations Thanks to Diavios being a Hybrid Species of Diablos and Gravios, it has many of the biological adaptations of both of these. Some of these adaptations include the Diablos' large horns, large blunt wing claws and strong tail, and Gravios' thick and durable rock-like body, fire abilities and knockout gas. From both sides it has acquired large and powerful muscles which it needs to hold up its even larger size and mass. It combines the many adaptations from both its parents to be an even more dangerous and powerful Flying Wyvern. Behavior Diavios is a highly aggressive and territorial Flying Wyvern, behavior acquired from both its parents. But, Diavios seem to be more like Diablos in behavior than Gravios as they are aggressive even when not provoked and are likely not tamable. Attacks High Rank Note: In High Rank, Diavios has access to all moves from Diablos, Black Diablos, Gravios and Black Gravios. Calm * Roar: Diavios will roar in a similar manner and its roar sounds like a mix between the roars of Diablos and Gravios. * Flaming Whirlwind: Diavios will start releasing the flaming gas like Gravios usually does, but then it will suddenly do a large spin, sending out long waves of flames out. If hunters get hit directly by the Diavios they can be knocked away and if they get hit by the waves of flames they can be knocked away and get afflicted with Fireblight. Enraged * Charge and Laser: Diavios will roar at a hunter and then charge towards them and will keep running even if it hits the hunter. After then it will start skidding and turning itself, but it will keep its head away from hunters for a bit. Then the signature sound from Gravios which signals its heat beam can be heard, as Diavios starts turning its head faster than it is turning its body. It will then shoot a heat beam from side to side as it turns. If hunters get hit by the charge they will be send flying and if they get hit by the heat beam they will be knocked away and get afflicted with Fireblight. G-Rank Note: In G-Rank, Diavios also gains access to all moves from Apex Diablos, HC Diablos, Apex Gravios and HC Gravios. Calm * Burrowing Beams: Diavios will first burrow into the ground after which it will start bursting its head out of the ground in random places. Once it has bursted its head out of the ground it will shoot up a heat beam. It can do this a random amount of time from three to five times. If hunters get hit directly by the Diavios bursting its head out of the ground they can be knocked upwards and if they get hit by the heat beam they can be send flying upwards and will be afflicted with Fireblight. Enraged * Heat Burst: This attack is done when Gravios usually has to release its flammable gas. As Diavios is finishing its flammable gas-causing attack, it will start releasing a small amount of flammable gas. But then it will suddenly stop as it opens its mouth and gathering the flammable gas there. As it makes the heat beam sound from Gravios, it shoots a very quick blast of heat towards hunters. When the blast hits anything it will cause a large flaming explosion which deals large amounts of damage. If hunters get hit they will be send flying away and get afflicted with Fireblight. Breakable Parts * Head(1): Diavios' left horn will be broken off. * Head(2): Diavios' right horn will be broken off. * Head(3): Diavios' chin and frill will be damaged. * Chest(1): Diavios' chest will be broken open, revealing muscles. * Chest(2): Diavios' chest break will be larger. * Back: Diavios' will be broken open, causing gases to be released out of the holes there instead of under it. * Wings: Either of Diavios' wings will be scarred and damaged. * Legs: Either of Diavios' legs will be scarred and damaged. * Tail: Part of Diavios' tail will be severed. Equipment Weapons Initial Final Armor Blademaster Skills: WIP Gunner Skills: WIP Carves High Rank G-Rank Quests WIP Notes * Diavios' roar requires HG Earplugs to block. * Diavios can be blinded by Flash Bombs for some time like Gravios. When underground, it is susceptible to Sonic Bombs like Diablos. Trivia * This was the first Hybrid Species created by Dinoman0310. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Hybrid Species